Chemistry
by LilianPoiner
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have an understanding, they weren't friends but they were no longer enemies. After being force to work together on an  non glee  assignment they might just be able to make that next step.  This is a Faberry Fic  with some Brittana .
1. Chapter 1: Lab Partners

**AN:** _This is a Faberry Fic (with some Brittana) it may take awhile for the actual Faberryness to happen, but give it time. Quinn's in pretty deep denial and the Brittana will help her figure out her shit. While Rachel is Rachel she realise her feelings and do anything to get what she wants. I'm gonna try not to rush it, friends first. So yeah. _

:;;:;;::;...

Chapter One: Lab Partners

Quinn Fabray strode down the vast hall of McKinley High, as usual the surrounding students parted so that the head cheerleader could make her way easily through the crowd towards whatever direction she pleased. All was right in the world; Quinn was back on top and no one would take that from her, not even Santana Lopez who now was glaring and at the blonde walking towards her. "Hello Brittany, Santana." Quinn greeted as she approached the two girls.

Brittany smiled brightly and jumped on the shorter blonde hugging her tightly, "Hi Quinn!" Santana couldn't help but smile at her best friend as she let go of Quinn still grinning, "How are you today?"

"Fantastic Brittany. How are you?" Quinn smiled at the girl who seemed as though she was going to explode with excitement.

Brittany looked to Santana for approval, how could Santana say no? She nodded. "I'm really really awesome! Me and San are going away for the weekend!" She finally declared. Quinn raised an eyebrow at the Latino which was responded with a dirty look and a smirk; Quinn practically shuddered at the mental image that formed in her mind. Quickly she pushed those thoughts out her mind and finally took notice of the blonde in front of her again. "... and then we're gonna go swimming, aren't we San?"

"Yeah of course Brit." Santana said calmly causing Brittany to start jumping again. The brunette smiled again, "Calm down Brittany, it's just the beach." she said warmly.

"But it'll be with you, so I know it will be really fun. So I'm really excited." Brittany informed.

"I know but you have to wait four more days."

"Why can't we just go now?"

"Because Sue would kill us if we miss practice." Brittany nodded agreeing with her best friend.

Quinn smiled at the two of them, she was used to this now but it was still so sweet. As much as she was meant to dislike the girls' choices; because it was "immoral" or a "sin", she just couldn't find it in her. They needed each other, Brittany needed someone to look out for her and not use her, Santana needed someone like Brittany; when she interacted with Brit she was a different person kind and caring. Quinn understood that they were perfect for each other; it didn't matter what sex they were, she couldn't think of a couple with more love. Deep down she wished she could find something like they had.

Brittany spent the rest of the time before first period explaining their plans for the weekend, some seemed pretty normal like swimming or sun bathing others where adorable yet hilarious to image Santana doing like building sand castles or flying kites and some where just weird like swimming to the bottom of the ocean to have a party with the king octopus or digging a hole to Australia. Never the less it seemed as though it was going to be one hell of a weekend.

:;;:;;::;...

Rachel Berry was running late this morning having slept in until 7:30 she was unable to have her morning workout and was left feeling sluggish, with addition of the broken washing machine causing her to have to borrow some neighbour's clothes she just wasn't herself. Finn had kept her up all night with questions about the math exam they both had today, as much as she loved him it was frustrating for the diva. When she asked why he hadn't ask for help yesterday when he was over studying he simply said he forgot and continued to ask what gradient meant. By the time they stopped talking it was already 12:30; Rachel now only wished that she was prepared enough to pass as well.

Now it was 8:10 and she had finally made it into school, entering through the large doors that she connected to the Parking Lott Rachel could only hope that she would be able to avoid being slushy today; she hoped this everyday but today it seemed more of a pray, unable to obtain a change of clothes this morning she would be forced to wear the slushy stained clothes for the day. Not to mention the embarrassment she would have when explaining to her neighbour why their clothes were ruined.

Taking a deep breath Rachel walked into the school walking straight towards her locker avoiding eye contact with anyone who would cause her any harm, today she couldn't deal with them. All she had to do was get to her locker and find Finn and she would be okay. When the diva finally arrived at her locker, unharmed, she allowed herself to look around. Everyone was doing their normal things, chatting, getting books, nothing strange or abnormal. Her eyes where pulled towards the three cheerleaders to her left who where happily chatting, Brittany seemed to be over excited which she usually did, Santana was smiling at Brittany which creeped Rachel out and Quinn was just nodding along with words of encouragement towards Brittany looking happy. Rachel smiled brightly she was happy for Quinn, after everything she had gone through last year she deserved some happiness. They had their moments over the years but her and the blonde sorta had an understanding, they weren't friends but they were no longer enemies.

Collecting her things Rachel headed towards Finn's locker wanting to catch him before first period. She found the jock standing in front of his locker reading through his text book, clearly still not ready for the test. "Good morning Finn." She said sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, hey Rach." He quickly looked up to give her a smile then refocused all his attention back on to the book in front of him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, but clearly you still have not prepared for the math exam today. So I will leave you to study and will see you in English."

"Yep cool cya." Finn said continuing to look at his text book.

"Goodbye Finn." Rachel turned around and went towards her chemistry class, making it just as the bell rang.

:;;:;;::;...

Quinn rush towards her chemistry class, the blonde really didn't feel like being told of for being late today. She liked chemistry it was interesting and it wasn't too hard for her yet hard enough so that none of the moron jocks took it or the annoying cheerleaders either. Quinn may be the head cheerleader but that wasn't the only thing she was, one way or another she would get out of this town and if that meant taking some geeky classes then so be it. Quinn walked into the classroom with her head held high, she observed the available seats; the blonde had been the last to make into class which had left her with very few options. Jewfro sat at the front table, that was a no. Some random jock sat be hide him, that was a maybe. Her eyes rolled past Mercedes and Kurt sitting together chatting quietly, she gave them a quick smile. Next to their table sat a geek to which she had never spoken to before and didn't plan to. Finally Quinn spotted the little brunette sitting silently reading a text book in one of the back tables, quickly she noticed Rachel change in clothing; a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a plane blouse, she looked nice Quinn thought to herself then push the thought aside.

The head cheerleader sighed at her choices, a random jock or Berry. She looked at the footballer again; he looked at her dirtily up and down but stopped when Quinn made it clear it was not gonna happen. She inhaled and walked over to the diva who was still engrossed with her book. "Wow Berry, you actually managed to wear something that doesn't want to make me rip my eyes out." Quinn said as she slipped into the chair next to Rachel, causing the little brunette to jump. The cheerleader had to fight to suppress a grin.

"Quinn you scared me, you should have made some kind of noise, make yourself known. How is it that all you cheerios are so stealthy? It's rather unnerving. Also did you just complement me?" Rachel rambled.

"Technically speaking is making noise." Quinn said clearly, "And just calm down Berry it is far too early for your incisive talking."

"You didn't answer my question."

Quinn sighed in annoyance she should have sat with geek kid. "Hardly. The clothes are okay and all, but your makeup still makes look like a tranny." Rachel deflated looking back down at her math book. The cheerio sighed again "Urgh, Rachel you look fine. Okay?" The diva looked up to the blonde and smiled, Quinn smiled back. "Now shut up." She said with force dropping her smile, Rachel's smile just grew larger.

"You're not the bitch everyone thinks you are, are you?" Rachel said calmly.

"Berry, don't make me show you."

Mr. Smith walked into the room causing the class to silence. "Morning class, hope you all had a good weekend. Today I will be going over our course work for the term and I hope that you like who you are sitting with today because they're going to be your lab partner for the rest of the term." He informed the class cheerfully causing Quinn to almost slap herself,_ stuck with Berry for a whole term, this is going to be awful_, next to her joy filled Rachel this might be her chance to finally befriend the blonde. The chemistry teacher continued to inform the class of the topics that will be focusing on for the semester, the two girls copied down notes silently.

"Can I borrow this?" Quinn asked flatly picking up a highlighter. The brunette turned with her beaming 'Rachel Berry' smile.

"What's the magic word Quinn?"

"_Avada Kadavra_," The blonde said under her breath, but didn't go unnoticed by the diva who raised her eyebrow.

"Although I appreciate your harry potter reference, it is highly rude from your side to say such things to me when you are asking to use something that in fact belongs to me. So if you still wish to use my highlighter please choose another word to say then I will gladly give you allowance."

"God Berry, calm down." The cheerio replied, "May I _please_ borrow you highlighter?" She continued her voice full of sarcasm.

"Lowest form of wit."

"What?"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." The blonde scoffed.

"Whatever Berry, now can I please have your freaking highlighter."

"Since you asked so nicely..." The blonde quickly highlighted a few words then placed it down on the bench between them. "You're welcome." Rachel beamed at her.

"Thanks." Rachel's smile became even larger, "That totally wasn't worth that much effort."

"I know." Quinn shook her head and lightly laughed. "Sorry." The brunette apologised still grinning smugly.

"I'm never asking to use that again, in fact any of stationary."

:;;:;;::;...

**AN2: **_R&R ect. Really do, I want to know. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing

**AN: **_Well, wow. So many people following this story I never ever expected that, so thank you :). I think I fixed up the spacing in this chap so that it will be easier to read. So this chap is a direct continuation from the last part same day. I think after this part I will make it every few days or so or like every chem/glee class so we can see their interactions with each other plus some inner monolog and thoughts. I was also considering writing a one shot (or like 2 chaps) of the Brittana Beach trip. But we'll see how that goes, if you're interested in that tell me. Also I'm Australian so I'm not exactly sure how the American schooling is, but I'll try my best. Just bare with me. _

_Santana may seem like a bitch at the end of this, but she's doing it for a reason. Plus, writing bitchy stuff is fun... just sayin'._

_Oh right one last thing, the time line of this story is after the regional's coming up, there will be elements of the new episodes coming out after 2x10 (Which have been amazing.) but for the most part it won't be very parallel, Rachel knows about San and Finn but forgave him (not really, but you'll see.) she didn't make out with puck. Sam and Quinn are dating but they are using each other for the popularity. And Kurt is still there. Any questions, feel free to ask. _

_One more last thing, I will try to update this weekly, but I am very busy with school work and other commitments so it's slightly difficult. But I promise every spare moment I'm here writing. Now enjoy._

___Loosely edited. _

Chapter 2: Nothing.

After what promised to be one of Rachel's most interesting chemistry lessons the diva was left feeling excited to see what the rest of the day had in tale. An odd feeling for the girl who usually was fearful of the days she had school, but her banter with Quinn had lifted her spirits with the addition to the lack of a slushy facial things where looking up. Not even the impending math exam would cause her to faultier. Entering her English classroom Rachel sat down next to Finn who was still reading his text book intently. "Finn..." she said placing a hand on the tall boy's shoulder, he grunted in annoyance.

"I don't get it Rach, this all seems so new to me." He confessed looking up at the diva.

She sighed and patted his shoulder. "Finn, we aren't being tested on calculus. That was last year." Her voice calm and sympathetic, the jock dropped his head into his text book in frustration. "Here." Rachel slid a piece of paper next to him, lightly touching his bicep in the process; he looked up at her taking the paper in his hands. "I took the liberty of making a study sheet with all the rules and some practice questions before my chemistry class this morning. I was going to go through it at lunch by myself, but it seems as though it would be more useful with you than me." She took a quick breath before continuing, Finn was looking and the sheet in his hand only vaguely listening to the brunettes ramble. "But I suppose if you like we could work on it together."

Finn finally looked at his girlfriend who was smiling brightly, he grinned back at her. "Yeah, let's work on this at lunch." He agreed then continued to read his textbook.

"Give it up Franketeen, if you haven't got it yet your never gonna get it." Santana spat as she passed the two, "Looking good Man Hands, I might not have to light you on fire today. Bummer." She continued sitting down be hide the pair, closely followed by Brittany who was still bursting with excitement. Finn dropped his head into his textbook again banging it lightly repeating the words '_so screwed_' with each bump. Rachel would have stopped him if she hadn't been so taken back by the Cheerleaders' compliment; however harsh it sounded it was a complement none the less.

"San?" Brittany whispered to the tanned girl beside her.

"Yeah B." She replied kindly.

"Why is Finn doing that? Is he pregnant again? And why does Rachel not look like a toddler?" The blonde asked genuinely, causing the brunette to smile. "She actually looks pretty hot." Santana scowled at the statement, but relaxed having to admit that her girlfriend was right.

"Na Brit he isn't preggo, just a moron." The dancer agreed, nodded her head. "And Berry... Well I dunno, maybe she finally realised there's more to life than animal sweaters and argyle."

"But I liked the animal sweaters they had ducks on them." The two cheerleaders smiled at each other and began discussing their plans for the weekend again. Rachel who remained in shock from over hearing the two girls' conversation sat silently looking at her empty English book mulling through her thoughts.

:;;:;;::;...(newchapcauseitsbeingawhore)

Quinn exited her second period History class heading towards the cafeteria; it had been a normal lesson with note taking and lectures, defiantly not as interesting as her chemistry class. The blonde grinned remembering the morning, why this was happening? She was unsure but thought the obvious_; Rachel had decided to stop dressing like an oversized toddler, good for her good for all of us. I found her bearable to be around; almost enjoyable, maybe I've finally just grown used to her babbling? Maybe she didn't talk as much today? Whatever; this is a good thing if I'm gonna have to spend like 4 hours a week working with her I need to not want to tape her mouth and rip of her clo- Whoa that was super di- No. I didn't mean to think that, wait I'm thinking. Guh stop over thinking things. It's just Rachel freaking Berry, the annoying yet talented diva who isn't and will never be my fri- _"Quinn." The cheerleaders' thoughts were cut off again, this time by her blonde headed boyfriend. "Are you okay? You've been standing there for like a minute not saying anything."

"Uhh, yeah, sorry Sam. I was just thinking, must of zoned out or something." she said. Flustered Quinn sat down next to him at the cafeteria table she hadn't noticed she'd reached.

"Well it must have been something good; I haven't seen you smile so much since we won Regional's." Sam informed smiling at her clearly wanting to know her thoughts. She smiled back trying to think of what to tell him, what could she say? '_Oh I was just thinking about taping up and undressing Rachel Berry, what about you?_'

"I think I was more happy about not giving birth than the actual winning of Regional's." she joked, hoping to change the subject. Sam started to open his mouth to respond but was cut off by the arrival of Santana and Brittany.

"Did you see the dwarf today?" Santana said immaterially after sitting down her back facing away from Sam who had promptly shut his mouth and when back to his food, knowing too well that he wouldn't be able to get q word in until the tanned girl had finished. Quinn nodded idly not wanting to talk about Rachel's new found look. "That's it? A fucking nod. She's wearing jeans, when was the last time you saw Berry wear jeans." She paused for a second waiting for the blonde girl in front of her to reply but was met with silence. "Exactly, Never."

"What's your point Santana? Why do you even care what Berry wears?" Quinn finally spoke.

"My point Q is that she no longer looks like a retarded clown-"

"She looks hot San, you agreed." Brittany chimed.

"Yes," She agreed again, "and I care about that because if I'm going to have to listen to her voice for the rest of my high schooling, then I might as well have something to look at and _**she**_," Santana pointed at petite brunette who was now studying with Finn three tables be hide them, "has something to look at." Quinn turned to look at the girl in question; Santana was right about there being something to look at, hell what wasn't there to look at? "Only bad thing about the jeans," Santana started, Quinn turned back around to face her waiting. "Means she's not wearing those skirts."

:;;:;;::;...

The choir room was blustering with noise; Mr. Shue was still to arrive and all the gleeks were eagerly discussing the upcoming Nationals. Rachel sat front and centre waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive, Finn sat next to her looking depressed. "Oh, come on Finn." The diva finally said becoming frustrated with his altitude, "It wasn't even that hard. I am sure you passed." She tried to fill her voice with positivity but the irritation noticeably seeped through. He put head into hands and began to rock forward and backwards, once again repeating '_so screwed_'with every rock. Rachel just rolled her eyes at the boy.

"San, he's doing it again." Brittany whispered into her girlfriend's ear as they entered the choir room, their pinkies locked; closely followed by Sam and Quinn. Santana laughed loudly at the sight of the giant football player and his small girlfriend.

"Oh no." She began sarcastically, "Did the midget finally break up with you Finnocence?" She sat down be hide the two and placed a hand on his shoulder, "How sad." She laughed taking her hand off him and placing it the back of the chair beside her, where Brittany sat down. Sam went to sit down next to Finn which left Quinn to sit with Rachel. The blonde sighed and sat down next to the diva, smiling briefly then directing her eyes forward. She heard Santana snicker be hide her and felt Rachel stiffen beside her, Quinn turned to Santana and gave her the 'head bitch' face she had mastered. Santana stopped snickering but continued to smile and turned to Brittany, "I'm in trouble now." She whispered loudly so Quinn could hear and then laughed loudly. "What are you gonna do Fabray? Hit your face with my palm again?" Quinn's look became darker. "Whoa, okay. I get it. No making fun of you and hobbit." She stood up and looked as though she was gonna pounce on the Latino girl, _why the hell am I getting so defensive? _Quinn thought to herself, _this is just Santana being Santana, trying to rile me up. _"Come on do it." Santana taunted the blonde in front of her. _Fuck it_, the head cheerleader took a step forward her eyes becoming darker, Santana grinned lightly still taunting. As Quinn was finally about to break she felt a small hand on her wrist, her surroundings became clear again and the previous rage left her body. She down looked at the girl beside her whose hand was still holding on tightly to her.

"Quinn..." Rachel breathed. Quinn's eyes flickered between Rachel's hand and eyes. Once more her surroundings became blurred. In that moment all she could see, hear or feel was Rachel and it scared her. Fear filled her thoughts and her body urged her to run but she couldn't she was frozen their useless, only able to stare at the dark brown eyes in front of her. "Quinn..." Rachel repeated. "Are you okay?" She asked calmly not wanted to shock the girl in front of her. The other gleeks sat silently watching the two girls, she heard Brittany whisper to Santana something like _'I think you broke her'_ but no one else spoke. Rachel held her gaze with the hazel eyes, unable to think of anything else to do. "Quinn." She said for the third time, "What's wrong?" Quinn's eyes dropped to their hands again which were now touching lightly. Rachel linked her fingers through Quinn's and smiled at her lightly her face still full of concern.

"Nothing." Quinn finally spoke, her voice was so quiet but full of so much honesty. She was terrified but felt completely at home, there _was_ nothing wrong.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Shue finally entered the room, no one responded still shocked by what had just happened. He looked to Quinn and Rachel their hands still linked.

"Nothing." Quinn repeated clearly, her voice normal. Will looked to the brunette to confirm she just nodded lightly then looked back at the blonde who had sat down beside her again still holding her hand.

"Right, well." He cleared his throat and continued to talk about the upcoming Nationals and what their assignment would be this week; neither girl really paid attention, too busy studying each other. There was no movement just them, sitting looking at each other. "Rachel, Quinn." Mr. Shue tried to catch their attention. Santana rolled her eyes at the two, _what the fuck have I done?_

"Hey, Stubbles, Tubbers." She said harshly. "As much as you two staring deeply into each other's eyes is deeply disturbing and should be left in the bedroom, we actually have work to do." The two of them turned to the girl. "Finally!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "Come on Man Hands lets go choose a song."

"A song?" Rachel asked confused.

"Jesus, the first time you don't listen your paired with me. Great." Rachel just waited for her to explain. "I'll say this clearly so you can understand. YOU-" She pointed to Rachel, "ME-" Pointing back at her self. "DO, DUET-" Mimicked singing. "TO-GETH-ER." She finished pointing back and forth between them. "Understand."

"Not really." Rachel replied calmly, Santana rolled her eyes and Quinn laughed lightly. "I get that we are doing a duet together, but why?"

"Team building shit." Santana said dryly.

"Language."

"Shut up, Berry." With that she walked off.

Rachel turned to Quinn, "I should probably follow her or risk death."

"She wouldn't kill you." Quinn laughed.

"No, but I wouldn't put it pass her to brutally wound me."

"You're most likely right." They smiled at each other, Rachel squeezed her hand lightly and let go, walking towards Santana who sat impatiently. Quinn sighed already missing the brunettes touch, she felt empty.

"Hey, Quinn." Mike said lightly, "I think you're gonna have to take the vocals on this one." He smiled at the blonde.

"I guess so." She smiled back, then sighed wishing she had been paired with Rachel instead.

**AN2: **_So, I totally sorta changed my idea. Sorry 'bout that. Quinn is sorta gonna take the lead on this one, but still be quiet reluctant. You'll see. Basically anything goes; I don't want it to be too obvious. Any suggestions, or anything you want to see feel free to ask. I love that you're all following, but reviews are freaking awesome. So thank you KittySquyres and Sarah Lestrange for your reviews. xx _

_1-2weeks till next part. Sorry for the wait._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_


	3. Chapter 3: Ugly Duckling

**AN1: **_Sorry for the long wait, pretty sure this is my longest part yet. Plenty of Faberryness in this and a little Brittana (just a tad). Just enjoy, and review!_

Chapter Three: Ugly Duckling.

For the third day in a row Rachel Berry was wearing borrowed clothing, this came with its pros and cons for the girl. Cons:  
1. It was highly embarrassing having to ask to borrow clothes daily.  
2. Trying to find clothing that would fit her small stature.  
3. The constant fear of slushies staining the clothes.

Pros:  
1. Yet to be slushied.  
2. More attention of the good kind.  
3. Santana and Quinn stopped abusing her.  
4. More stress free life

The pros far outweighed the cons and the fact that their washing machine was being replaced today all the cons were basically diminished. _That's it then_, Rachel thought, _new wardrobe_.

She entered her second period chemistry class a few minutes before the bell; the room was empty except the Hazel eyed blonde who had been avoiding her since glee club on Monday. Quinn looked up at the girl who walked towards her, she was not prepared for her but almost excited to be around her again. Most of Monday afternoon and night had been spent still trying to figure out the feeling she had experience and her mind continued to race, now having to face the cause of such puzzlement was just making it even more confusing. Quinn didn't mean to avoid Rachel she wanted nothing more than to be around her but space was needed.

Silently Rachel sat down beside Quinn and began to take out her work books ignoring the starring blonde. "I'm sorry."

"I haven't the faintest idea why you would be apologising to me Quinn." Rachel replied her voice full of sarcasm, still not looking at the girl. "It's not like you have ignored me for a whole day, like that would be anything new anyway."She added the last part under her breath knowing that Quinn would still hear it.

"I am sorry for ignoring you Rachel and everything else I have done to you." Rachel finally turned towards Quinn, their eyes locked. "I am so sorry." Quinn felt as though she was going to cry, her eyes became wetter with each blink and regret filled her body.

"Then why?" Rachel asked quietly, "Why did you ignore me yesterday? Why did you constantly abuse and degrade me when all I wanted was friendship?" She spoke more clearly now.

"I-I don't know."

"Yes you do Quinn." The blonde didn't respond. "Stop being afraid of everyone else's opinions. I just want to be your friend but you keep pushing me away and I can't take it anymore, it hurts too much. This is your last chance, please don't screw this up." Rachel pleaded to her causing a tear to roll down the blonde's cheek.

"Okay." She whispered, Rachel smiled warmly at the girl and wiped the tear with the pad of her thumb. Quinn smiled back enjoying the small amount of contact, sending small shivers down her spine. She wanted to hold the hand that so carefully touched her cheek, to feel her but she couldn't. Quinn pulled away inhaling deeply pushing her feelings away like so many other times before.

"Well as my friend you will be coming with me to the mall this afternoon to help me purchase some new clothing." Rachel informed seriously.

Quinn scoffed, "I am not helping you by animal sweaters."

"Well good thing I'm not planning on buying any." Quinn laughed at the brunette. "I'm serious, I've decided to conform and I need some more neutral clothes. I've come to like not being slushied daily." Quinn was still grinning at the girl.

"And you want my expert help to find you such clothing."

"It would be appreciated."

"Alright then, I'll meet you after school in the car park." Quinn finally agreed. "Friend." she added with a grin. Rachel smiled brightly back, to hear the cheerleader agree to friendship made her want to sing and dance more so than usual. Neither girl's smiles dropped for the entirety of the Chemistry lesson which was filled with their usual banter of teasing and out witting, any touching was brief and accidental.

:;;:;;::;...

Giggling both girls exited chemistry; at this point neither were sure what they were actually laughing at, it didn't matter. They were so consumed in their laughter that they didn't noticed the tall jock walking towards them, "Hey Rach, do you wanna come over this afternoon?" he asked ignoring Quinn. Both girls stopped laughing but continued to grin.

"Sorry Finn I can't, I've made other plans for this afternoon." She replied calmly waiting for the questions to begin.

"With who?"

"Quinn." She gestured towards the blonde.

"Hi." She grinned smugly at the boy who finally looked towards her.

"We are going shopping." Rachel added before he could ask.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" He pleaded slight hints of irritation filled his voice.

"Once again I apologise, but no. Santana and I have made plans to work on our duet on that day."

"Friday?"

"You know that's the Berry family dinner night." Quinn had to suppress a laugh.

"Well I can't do anything on Saturday, all the guys are gonna go hang out at Puck's."

"Sunday?" She suggested.

"Sure!" He smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek. "I'll see you at lunch." Finn walked away from the girls heading towards the football field.

Quinn chuckled, "He's easy to please." Rachel smiles at her and nodded, still looking at the boy. "So you're free on Saturday?" The diva nodded again. "Do you want to work on our chemistry?" Rachel whipped her head towards the blonde.

"S-sorry, what?" asked Rachel, Quinn grinned smugly at the girl.

"You know, our chemistry assignment?" she responded.

"Oh. Right, yes of course. How could I have forgotten?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't imagine why you wou-" Brittany jumped on her, cutting her off.

"Hey! Quinn!" She beamed.

"Hi Britta-" Quinn tried.

"Oh hey Rachel!" she jumped on to the small brunette, hugging her tightly; a small yelp escaped her lips as the blonde squeezed harder. "We're all friends now! Like the ducks! Because Rachel isn't the ugly duckling anymore and San said that now she's a swan could hang out with her." Brittany tightened the hug again causing another yelp from Rachel.

"Whoa, calm down Brit. I don't think she can breathe." Santana finally made her way towards the trio. "Sup Q." Quinn nodded at her and let out a small breath as Brittany let go of Rachel and made her way over Santana. "You alright Berry, you look a little purple."

"She isn't turning into a purple berry like in wonky willy?" Brittany asked full of concern.

"No, no. I think the movie you're referencing is Willy Wonka Brittany and no I'm not turning into a blue or a purple berry. I'm still just plain old Rachel Berry." Rachel inhaled deeply trying to process what had just happened. _I'm not the ugly duckling anymore? We're all friends, like as in Brittany, Quinn, Myself __**and**__ Santana? Okay. It's okay Rachel, this is good. Friends are good, granted these are the people who have teased you for years and shouldn't be trusted. But if you could forgive Quinn she could eventually forgive Santana, couldn't I? Why am I thinking in 3rd person? Maybe you're crazy? Mayb-_

"You okay Rachel?" Quinn's soft voice cut through her rambling thoughts, the addition of the girl's hand being placed on her shoulder completely erased her memory of them. For the second time that week they stared into each other's eyes in silence. Quinn felt herself getting lost again and the feeling of home returning. The blonde was still unable to understand it, feeling so at home while still feeling lost it was so unnatural for her but yet she craved it. Rachel felt almost at peace, her mind quiet. She was used to the endless thoughts and ideas that streamed through there every second but it always felt never ending and this silence was like heaven.

"Jesus." Santana said under her breath. She could see it, Brittany could see it anyone on the face of the earth could see it.

"They're in love." Brittany whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Yeah, they're just too stupid to realize it." She coughed loudly trying to break the girls' stares. "Jesus." She repeated again. "Quinn!" she hit the girl over the head.

"Ow!" She clasped the back of her head. "What was that for?"

"Idiot." She responded clearly before turning away closely followed by Brittany, who waved back at them.

Quinn rubbed her head, "You okay?" Rachel asked sweetly.

"Yeah." She smiled at the girl, "Nothing's wrong."

:;;:;;::;...

Quinn sat on the cold steps near the car park waiting for Rachel, it was now mid October and although there was no snow the temperature had defiantly started to decline and the days were becoming shorter. This was the weather she looked forward to the most each year as the leaves began to fall everything was just better and Christmas seemed to be just around the corner now. She had been waiting for Rachel for ten minutes now which was unusual for the little diva; worry began creeping into her thoughts. Just as she was about to go and look for her the door behind her opened quietly causing a shiver to run down her spine and Goosebumps to cover her arms, she stood up quickly turning around on the balls of her feet. There stood the tear stroked diva, her arms where clenched around her torso and she was lightly shivering. "Shit, Rach." Quinn quickly walked her way over to the now obviously soaking wet girl. She took of her jumper and placed it around the brunette's shoulders, leaving her arm around the girl for comfort. Rachel hugged the jumper close to her breathing in Quinn's scent, a mixture of lavender and coconut, finding it oddly comforting. "What happen?" Quinn finally asked, already knowing the answer.

"David slushied me," Rachel whispered quietly, "I was getting something out of my locker after class and I couldn't find it, so I was searching for it and I guess everyone had left except me. So I decided that I could just find it later and to go meet you. As I made my way here David and the rest of the footballers cornered me and I didn't know what to do." Rachel sobbed; Quinn began rubbing small circles on her back.

"It's okay Rachel." She tried to comfort.

"It's not just the slushy, at this point I'm used to it. I was just so scared. Usually they do it in a public setting but today it was just them." The brunette continued. "I don't even have a change of clothes." She laughed lightly, "I-I thought it was over Quinn. Now that you said you were my friend and Santana is allowing me to be around. I just thought... That, it would end."

"It will." Quinn's voice remained comforting but also had a sense of anger be hide it. "Believe it or not Rach but Santana likes you, she may not see it just yet like Brit and I can but she does. When she finds out about this those footballers are gonna wish they never lived, not to mention I'm pretty sure Puck might have a thing or two to say about this. And me, I will personally end Karofsky." They smiled at each other, "Hell. Need be I'm sure Finn can do something. Even if it's just standing there and watch Puck, Santana and I beat them." Rachel tried to scowl at her but ended up just laughing. Sadly Quinn was right, Finn was a good boyfriend in many ways but at standing up for her he failed miserably. "Come on, let's go shopping."

"Do you mind if we make a quick stop at my house first? You know get changed." Rachel asked as they made their way down the stairs Quinn's arm still over her shoulder.

"Yeah, of course. Did you drive today?"

"Yes, did you?"

"No." Quinn laughed thanking God that Rachel had. "Where is your car parked then?"

"Here." They took their last step of the stairs, Rachel pointed to the small silver hybrid in front of them.

"Nice spot." The blonde laughed.

"I was here early." Rachel made her way towards the driver side. Quinn let her arm drop beside her, feeling once again out of place. "Come on then." The diva got into her seat behind the wheel and started the car; the cheerleader quickly made her way into the car.

:;;:;;::;...

The Berry family's neighbourhood was small yet nice with medium sized houses covering both sides of the road; Quinn also saw a small park further down the street, it was nice. The diva drove slowly and carefully down the street, which Quinn realized that was Rachel's default driving setting. Finally the diva pulled into a driveway of a medium wooden house with a small front porch and garden. They both got out quickly and rushed towards the door, Rachel was still considerably wet and was eager to shower and change. "My dads shouldn't be home yet." She informed unlocking the large wooden front door and pushing it open. The second Quinn stepped in the feeling of home hit her, photos of Rachel scattered the walls along with various photos of two men who Quinn assumed were the singer's fathers, she smiled quickly glancing at them all. A small photo of dark haired baby covered in sudds caught her attention, she picked it up looking at it intently; the baby smiled brightly with large brown eyes ones that matched the diva standing in front of her looking at her oddly.

"You're adorable." Quinn spoke warmly, then mentally slapping herself after Rachel blushed thoroughly making her even more adorable in the blonde eyes.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Yes, I was rather cute." She agreed ignoring what had just happened. "I am going to go have a quick shower and get change. So if you want anything to eat the kitchen is in there," she pointed down the hall, "and feel free to look around or watch some TV..."

"I'll be fine Rach, go and shower."

"Okay, I'll be fifteen minutes max." Rachel smiled brightly then hurried up the nearby stairs. Putting down the photo Quinn began to explore the first level of the house.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel made her way down the stairs to finding Quinn sitting in her lounge room looking through a photo album. "You like photos don't you?" Quinn squealed and dropped the album on the floor.

"Crap, Rachel. You scared me." The cheerio informed picking up the album.

"I see that." She laughed back. "Come on, put that back where you found it and lets go." Quinn quickly put the album back in a nearby book shelf and followed the diva out of the house and back into her car. Within ten minutes they were entering the mall.

:;;:;;::;...

**AN2: **_So, should I write the mall scene? I'm not sure. Well I've started writing the two part Brittana beach trip which should come out after the next part of this Fic, maybe two parts depending on what happens. I think its gonna go Maybe mall trip, Santana/Rachel Practice, Quinn/Rachel Chemistry, Date Night with Finn and then shit gets real. Ahah. Anyway, reviews are always wanted ect. 1-2 weeks till next part. _


	4. Chapter 4: Santana knows all

**AN: **_Sorry for the long wait._ _Next part, here you go. I've started replying to reviews, so keep them up (you guys were awesome last part!). This wasn't what I planned but it happen... loosely edited. _

Chapter Four: Santana knows all.

After two hours shopping both girls finally decided that they were done. After filling Rachel's boot with shopping bags they sat down in the car, "We'll I think that went well." Rachel stated putting the key in the ignition.

"I think your right." Quinn agreed smiling brightly at the girl. Things were slowly becoming clear to the blonde, having to fight herself not to stare at the diva as she tried various items of clothing, she was beginning to realize her true feeling for the brunette but it didn't matter, Rachel was dating Finn and Quinn was with Sam. As much as Quinn wanted something to happen she couldn't risk her friendship with the singer, it meant to much to her. "You better take me home." She informed as they drove out of the car park.

"Yes, of course." Rachel was having much the same inner-battle as the blonde. With every glance they shared and every word spoken to each other her affection for Quinn grew. But the fact that Quinn was willing to be her friend amazed Rachel enough, the thought that she would want any more than that was pure insanity.

Rachel followed Quinn's instructions as they drove to the cheerleaders' home. She had a vague idea of where the blonde lived but never had a reason to visit her or even this side of town, as a Jewish girl with two gay fathers she didn't feel quite so welcome in the overly Christian neighbourhood. Turning into Dudley Road she began to feel even smaller with large houses surrounded her. Quinn pointed out one of the largest houses in the street, "That's mine." Rachel pulled over next to the dark house.

"Quinn before you leave, I just wanted to thank you for this afternoon and not just the shopping, which you were fabulous at, but helping me after David. Just thank you, I've never had anyone be there for me."

Quinn placed her hand over the diva's which was still sitting on the gear stick; she curled her figures under Rachel's squeezing lightly. "Rach, don't thank me. I don't deserve it. If I hadn't of been such a bitch for all these years you wouldn't need to be worried about being slushied. I'm sorry and I promise I'll be there for you now, whenever you need me."

"I forgive you." Rachel smiled lightly.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because I know you Quinn, always have." The blonde gave her a puzzled look. "When you are ignored, you start to listen to what people are actually saying, likewise you see what they are really doing and even though you have all these walls up to hide and protect yourself, I can see past them. I see that you are a beautiful girl inside and out, that you are loving and kind, that you a proud and loyal, and that deep down you are hurting and that you need someone, someone who understands you and loves you." Like me. "So what I'm saying is that I forgive you because I get you and I trust you." Their eyes met again. Quinn was stuck between fighting her impending tears and the urge to kiss the gorges brunette who knew her so well. Rachel squeezed her hand lightly and she finally broke, tears began pouring out and rolling down her cheeks. With her free hand Rachel placed it on the blonde's cheek and cleaned some tears before hugging the girl close to her whispering unclear words into the weeping girl's ear. As Quinn's sobs began to slow she began to take it her surroundings again and was finally able to her the brunette who was holding on to her so tightly who was humming sweetly, soothing her. Feeling the warmth Quinn snuggled closer into Rachel, she wanted to be closer, she wanted to not have the gear box in her way or the clothes for that matter. She always wanted to feel this at home and happy. She froze, shit, the realisation hit her hard, I have to break up with Sam, Quinn was sick of the games and having this feeling, these feelings for Rachel, it would just end up hurting everyone. Feeling the girl become stiff the diva let go and pushed Quinn back softly so they were facing each other again, her left hand still remained on shoulder and the right took hold of the cheerleader's left hand. "Quinn, talk to me." She forced the eye contact.

"I-I can't Rae." Quinn spluttered out, she couldn't risk it. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled out of the diva's small hands and jump out of the door.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled out after her but the blonde was already entering her house with tears heavier than before.

::;::8:8:&.

Thursday morning started with a bang, Karofsky was being held back on a locker by Sam and Puck whilst Santana and Quinn made it very clear that Rachel was now off limits as well as Kurt who was in the large group that had circled around the fight. "Get off be lady lips!" Karofsky once again tried to push the blonde boy back but was hit in the gut by Santana.

"Listen." Santana warn darkly.

Quinn made her way over to beside the Latina, "Okay David, we're only going to say this once. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Rachel."

"And Kurt." The other three added quickly.

"Yes Kurt as well. We are done with you and your stupid jocks picking on us glee kids, it's over, finished." Quinn stated clearly. "And if you ever corner Rachel like that again I will personally end you." She whispered in his ear, before walking away grabbing Rachel when she saw her standing dumbfounded In the front of the crowd. "Come on."

Walking towards the choir they heard some more taunts from Santana and the boys before the eventual disperse of students. Quinn pulled Rachel into the room before shutting the door roughly, "Quinn are you okay?" The cheerleader breathed out quickly ignoring the singers question causing her to take the blondes face in her hands. "Quinn."

"Yep. Fine." She pulled away and sat down on a nearby chair, Rachel stayed put only turning on her heel towards her. This time Rachel took a deep breath.

"You can talk to me." _Not about this_, Quinn thought to herself. She felt like killing the boy, never before had she felt so much rage. "Fine." Rachel said with irritation, "Thanks for standing up for me Quinn, I guess I'll see you around." Rachel went to make her way out of the choir room but was stopped by the blonde's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Rachel, I don't wanna loose you. Please don't leave me."

"Why would yo-" Quinn pulled Rachel up pressing her lips roughly on the brunette's soft lips, her hands fell to Rachel's hips pulling her even closer. Rachel's arms linked behind Quinn's neck as she finally kissed back, allowing the blonde's tongue entrance. The kiss that was first rushed and panicked now slowed into a meaningful embrace, Quinn's mind raced this is what she wanted. She wanted Rachel, she needed Rachel.

_I'm kissing Quinn Fabray. Quinn Fabray kissed me_. Rachel was in shock unable to control her actions, finding herself deepening the kiss with the blonde._ This has to stop, I'm with Finn and Quinn is with Sam. I don't want to stop, why don't I want to stop? No._ She pushed away from Quinn taking a large step back, needed the space between them. She looked up at Quinn whose eyes were slowly filling with tears. "Rachel, I'm so sorry."

"Quinn..." That was all she could manage. What could she possible say? She wanted to be there for her, to support her and tell her that it was all going to be alright but it all seemed too much too soon. Quinn looked at her again trying to gage some response. "I- I don't understand." Rachel said quietly.

"I, guess that..." Quinn spoke just as softly, "I like you." They both took a second to let it sink in. "I wish I didn't but I do." She took another deep breath trying to build some courage for what she knew she had to ask next. "Do you feel anything back?"

"I don't know Quinn. I mean I like you and I care about you but this... It's..." Quinn's head sank; Rachel took a step closer and took a hold of her hand. "I still want us to be friends okay, I want to help you." She kissed the back of the blondes hand then pulled her into another hug almost mirroring yesterdays actions, Quinn let the tears fall and pulled closer to the diva.

::;::8:8:&.

The rest of the day had been less than eventful, Rachel noticed that the jocks and general population of McKingly had stayed clear of her let alone slushy or taunt and would have enjoyed this if she hadn't been so worried about Quinn. Quinn tired to keep her head up set with its usual 'head bitch' expression but the events from the morning were taking their toll on her, she felt depressed, rejected and confused, overall she just felt afraid, afraid of her feelings for Rachel and afraid of losing her because of them. In addition to what would happen if anyone else found about her attraction to the girl, a girl for that matter, it was all just too much. This behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Santana was now standing next her staring intently. Quinn shut her locker and turned to face the girl, "What do you want S?" Her voice was flat and unemotive.

"Just checking up on you." She smiled a rare Santana smile at the blonde. "So what's up?"

"Nothing, just tired." Quinn lied, Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't lie to me Blondie." She warned. Quinn knew she couldn't fight with her.

"How did you, uhh." She cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly. "How did you know you were, you know, with Brittany?" Santana smiled again.

"I love Brit, I think I always have." She started. "Quinn, knowing that you're in love with someone is hard especially if they're the same sex but once you are able to admit that to the person you're in love with, well, it's worth all the pain and self doubt. I think if you really love Rachel you should fight for her."

"How did you know?" Quinn asked quietly.

"Bitch please, I'm Santana. I know everything." Quinn chuckled lightly at the smugly grinning girl. "I mean it Q, she's worth the risk."

"I don't want to lose her." "Then you'll never truly have her."

"When did you become so fucking deep?" Santana shrugged and began to walk away.

"Have a nice night Fabray."

"Where are you going?" Quinn called back.

"To have some one on one with Berry, she's giving me some oral lessons." She turned her head back again once again grinning smugly before exiting the school.

&/&/&/

"Santana, there you are. I've been waiting 5 minutes!" Rachel complained.

"Whoa, calm down Berry." She put her hands up as if Rachel was holding a gun towards her. "I was discussing the positives of risk taking with Q." Rachel's eyes shot up to the tanned girl.

"Is she okay?" she asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Santana questioned slyly opening her car door.

"Nothing, just, she was a little stressed after this morning. By the way thank you for standing up for me and Kurt as well, I understand that that might put you in an awkward position and possibly kill your statu-"

"Shush now Berry." She interrupted bluntly, "He deserved it, so I helped. No big deal."

"Okay but thank you none the less." The cheerleader just nodded and got into her car. "So you'll follow my car?"

"Seems like it."

Santana sat awkwardly on Rachel's bed looking around the pink and yellow room; the diva had gone down stairs to get some snacks and drinks leaving her to finally ponder the recent events. Less than a week of Quinn befriending Rachel and they were already clearly falling for each other, it was ridiculous but truth be told Santana wasn't surprised. Quinn's affection for the girl had been clear to her for months now and Rachel has never been shy about trying to befriend the Blonde. At this point the only thing she didn't know was how far it had really gotten.

Rachel opened the door and entered with a tray full of various dips and vegetables as well as two bottles of sparkling water. "Now, I know that you may not be open to all this vegan food but I promise it's all very nice and fresh and animal free. So I suggest that yo-"

"Berry what happen between you and Quinn this morning?" The small brunette stopped dead in her tracks almost dropping the tray.

"I- I don't know wha- Nothing, nothing happen."

"Don't lie to me runt." Rachel's face filled with hurt, "Sorry, sorry. I'm trying." Santana apologised quickly.

"Its fine, just I don't think that it would be appropriate for me to tell you. Quinn should really be the one to do so."

"So something did happen?"

"Santana." Rachel warned softly.

"Fine. Let's talk about this damn duet then. Any ideas?" Santana asked already beginning to bore.

"A few..."

:)54(

Quinn sat on a park bench watching over the field in front of her, children laughed and played. Sighing she subconsciously placed a hand onto her now toned stomach, for the most part she had gotten over the whole baby drama but it was times like this she had to fight back the feeling of regret that caused so much hurt. "Hey," A small deep voice spoke from behind her, "what's up?" Quinn turned to Sam and patted the spot next to her, to which the blonde boy sat down on.

"Look, urgh..." Quinn didn't want to do this, she may not have loved Sam but she cared enough for him not to want to hurt the boy. "You have been a perfect boyfriend and I really did, I still do, care about you... But..."

"You're breaking up with me." He was hurt but was still a nice guy.

"I'm sorry Sam. I just don't want to lead you on."

"No, no. It's fine." He managed a smile. "Can we still be friends at least?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay... I guess I'll see you around." Quinn nodded almost in shock of how easy that was.

"Sam," she called out as he walked away, he turned to face her. "Thank you."

"No problem. To be honest, I sorta saw this coming."

"Why?"

"I'm not stupid Quinn; I see how you and Rachel look at each other. Not to mention Santana seemed to be pushing you and she is usually right." Quinn just nodded and smiled. "I'll keep this to myself but if you and Rach do happen... Don't let her lead on Finn."

"Promise."

**AN2:** _So... progression. Haha. I really hadn't plan for the kiss to happen, and it was very hard to write, but it felt as though the right thing to do so I did it. I hope you all like Santana in this, I know she's less bitchy, but you know... She isn't that bad.. BTW how amazing has Naya been the past like forever, but the last two episodes. Flawless. Also, I loved the Quinn/Rachel Piano scene, it was beautifully done, and just, they need to be like besties now. Haha alright. Review._


End file.
